Ed Loveless
by AXBHikaruRemastered
Summary: When Winry Rockbell has no intrest in an exchange student nothing really happens but when he saves her life things start to change. she slowly starts to like him but when she asks him about love all he can tell her is to... just r&r its up to you...


**Ed Loveless**

**Script: Brian Scheid.**

**Creator of FMA: Hiromu Arakawa**

**Side notes: (--) means actions and so does bold print.**

**Disclaimer- I Don't Own FMA **

**\Loveless 1: Exchange Student./**

"_Huff, huff, huff,"_

'_At this rate I'm going to be late for the first day school…' thought a blonde girl._

School: Torodai Academy 

The young 14-year-old girl was running to her new school and she'd had an older brother who had gone to the school before so she easily knew her way around the school.

'_Oh good I can make it before the bell' _thought Winry.

Just then she bumped into something…

"Ouch that hurt" said Winry falling to the ground.

"You should really look where you're going" said a young blonde boy.

Of course the sun was kind of to bright for her to see him.

The young boy gave her a hand helping her up.

"Thanks little boy" said Winry.

An angry mark appeared on his head.

"NO ONE CALLS ME LITTLE YA GOT THAT YOU LITTLE JERK!" yelled the blonde.

"No need to get mad" said Winry.

"And I'm not a little boy, you're just tall and I attend this school as well" said the boy.

"Oops sorry" said Winry.

"You should get to class before the bell" said the boy.

"Oh no I'm going to be extra late" said Winry rushing into her school.

First class time…

"Alright class and welcome to your first day in my class will be learning about Commodore Perry and his trip to Uraga Bay." Said the teacher or as I know him the Devil.

"What"

"Class work already"

"Come on"

All the students were already getting upset on the work on schools first day…

"SHUT UP OR DETENTION FOR ALL YA LITTLE INGRATES!" yelled the teac… devil

"Why do we have to study this guy again" whispered a kid.

"THAT'S IT DENTENTION MR. ANDERSON!" said the devil.

"_(Beep) _YOU!" said Anderson.

"Detention for a week!"

"Aww _(beep)_" said Mr. Anderson.

"A MONTH!"

"DAMMIT!" said Anderson.

"A YEAR!"

Next class…

"Hey have you guys heard of the exchange student from America" said one of Winry's friends.

All of her friends were gathered around one desk because the teacher was late for class.

"Who is he? I heard he's supposed to bell tall handsome and cool" said a girl.

Oh how wrong they were.

Ya know what just hit me? I'm writing this story as if it were written by a girl… time to put a boy's touch to it! –snickers-

Okay now its gonna be like you were Reading a manga so pictures the scenes like a manga.

Then the young boy came in by slamming down the door – Boom-

Everyone had shocked faces.

Then the young boy started to pull out guns and shot randomly around the room!

Okay now its like an action adventure story and in computerization.

-Gun shots-

Two people were shot in the little –cough- killing spree –cough-

"That's him that's the exchange student!" yelled a girl.

"He's, he's short?" said a girl.

Then he started shooting again in his blazing glory.

And the girl was shot in the arm.

Back to reality…

"No one calls me short ya big oversized ape!" yelled Ed swinging his arms around trying to hurt her.

But someone was holding him by the back of his collar.

"Brother please" said a young boy who looked just like him.

"You win this time girly, but I'll be back, I always come back" said Ed.

Then Edward walked away and the girl seemed calmed down now… but then Edward popped up right up in her face and had his finger pointing at her under her chin.

Lunchtime…

"You guys have to admit that exchange student was kinda cute" said a girl.

Author's Note: my friend helped me out with this story by telling me what I should make the girls like and she's a girl so it was kinda the only way to make girls seem like girls. AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND OKAY! Besides I've never had a girlfriend I mean sure I've had offers but I turn ach one down because well a girlfriend would just get in my way of schoolwork so not till I'm like 16 a.k.a. 3 more years… DANGERDOOM!

The girls were on the schools roof just sitting on the roofs edge since they had just ate their lunch. And well I would be scared sitting on a 50 ft. tall building.

"You're right, hey Winry you should ask him out" said one of her friends.

"What why me I thought you guys were going to" said Winry embarrassed.

"Because you're the schools most popular girl and we've already got plans on asking out his brother" said all three girls together.

"But!"

"It's settled then you'll ask him out tomorrow" said one of the girls as they all got up on their feet.

"But I'm not interested in him" said Winry.

Then one of her friends walked up to her and winry backed up slowly.

"Come on can't you guys ask him instead" said Winry.

"Just ask him" said a girl walking closer to Winry.

Just then Winry slipped and fell off the schools edge.

I bet you know what happens next so I'm gonna give it to you.

**Clapping of lighting sound**

Suddenly hand made of rock grew out of the schools wall and each one slowed Winry's fall.

But the last hand left her 10ft in the air and the rocks that broke her fall slowly fell to the ground and caused smoke where she fell.

When the smoke cleared she saw someone's face above her head.

"You sure are clumsy aren't ya" said Ed.

Everyone was looking at Edward Elric and talking about him for some reason about how they think he's an alchemist.

"Uh oh Brother we might want to get out of here" said Alphonse.

"You're right" said Ed putting Winry down.

**Clapping of lighting sound**

Suddenly giant hands appeared and the Elric's jumped from hand to hand to the top of the school's building.

But as they were jumping Winry noticed a shinning light from under his sweater's sleeve the blinded her for a while.

"That boy's arm it's auto mail" said Winry looking up where she saw his arm.

To Be Continued… 


End file.
